beyblade_burst_turbofandomcom-20200214-history
Phoenix P4 10 Friction
Phoenix P4 10 Friction, known as Revive Phoenix 10 Friction(リヴァイブフェニックス・テン・フリクション, Rivaibu Fenikkusu Ten Furikushon) in Japan, is a Defense Type Beyblade released as part of the Burst System as well as the Cho-Z Layer System. It was released as a Starter in Japan on July 7th, 2018 for 1782円. '' Energy Layer - Phoenix P4'' Main article: Energy Layer - Phoenix P4 Phoenix P4 is a Defense Type Energy Layer that features a bird in the center and four feathered blades that make up the bird's wings, representing the Layer's namesake; the mythical immortal bird, the Phoenix. As a part of the Cho-Z Layer System, Revive Phoenix'''features metal in its design; in this case, lining the tips of the wings and surrounding the center. The inclusion of metal makes '''Revive Phoenix heavier than most SwitchStrike/God Layers. Phoenix P4'also features a gimmick; the Layer can Burst twice. To Burst twice, the four bladed outer perimeter making up the wings, known as the Revive Armour, is attached to the rest of the Layer by a mechanism different to what connects a Layer to a Performance Tip and will only release once a '''Revive Phoenix'Combination loses a click. Since the Revive Armour has a weaker lock than '''Revive Phoenix's own medium length teeth, it parries impacts with the opponent akin to Tornado Wyvern's free-spinning Layer. While the loss of the Revive Armour makes the Layer much lighter, the smoother perimeter this action creates reduces recoil to compensate. Furthermore, the Revive Armour is left in the stadium so as to interfere with the opponent's Tip and impede Banking Patterns and reduce Stamina. However, this can also interfere with the Phoenix P4'''Combination. Like many other Cho-Z Layers, '''Revive Phoenix is unbalanced which increases Burst risk and drains Stamina. However, these issues can be solved with the use of a Level Chip that fits underneath the Layer. When Revive Phoenix's Revive Core is combined with the Dead Armour from Dead Phoenix, Revive Phoenix is classified as a different Layer and as such, any differences in performance will be listed on the Perfect Phoenixpage. When Revive Phoenix's Revive Armour is combined with the Dead Core from Dead Phoenix, Revive Phoenix is classified as a different Layer and as such, any differences in performance will be listed on the Imperfect Phoenixpage. Forge Disc - 10 Main article: Forge Disc - 10 10, like other even numbered Core Discs, is symmetrical and elliptical in shape in order to facilitate a Disc Frame. Each side features five protrusions, each molded into the shape of a "10". The protrusions extend further from the center more than other Core Discs which grants 10 high Outward Weight Distribution and subsequent Stamina potential. Furthermore, the size of the protrusions makes 10 one of the heaviest Core Discs at the time of writing, heavier than 7 but less than 0, and grants an ideal weight distribution for Stamina Combinations. Its high Outward Weight Distribution grants it not only the highest Stamina potential out of all other Core Discs, but its weight grants it high Attack and Defense potential. With the use of Frames, 10 can be used to great effect in any Combination. Performance Tip - Friction Main article: Performance Tip - Friction Friction features a wide ball shaped tip that sits at the standard height composed of P'oly'O'xy'M'''ethylene (POM) thermoplastic, akin to a combination of Massive and Yielding, surrounded by a ring of rubber, akin to Atomic's free-spinning ring. In theory, the wider tip would increase a Beyblade's Defense by having greater surface area and friction, however in practice, '''Friction's low friction POM construction reduces much of the KO resistance given by the surface area of the ball. Like the tabs of other ball based Performance Tips for Defense, Friction's rubber ring is meant to act as brakes against KOs at the cost of Stamina by striking against the stadium floor, however, the rubber is situated so high up that it is incapable of reaching the stadium floor at all. While these features may imply that a Friction combination would be easy to KO, in reality the heavy weight of Cho-Z and SwitchStrike/God Layers and many Core Discs compensates for the POM construction and the static ball creates greater friction than a free-spinning ball, giving Friction greater KO resistance than Atomic or Orbit. Furthermore, the low friction increases the Burst resistance of Friction-based Combinations. However, Friction'''performs poorly in Spin Equalization and Opposite-Spin Combinations as the Tip is very easily destabilized. Alternative Versions * Revive Phoenix 10 Friction (Gold Wing version) * Revive Phoenix 10 Friction (Blue Wing version) * Revive Phoenix 10 Friction (Silver Wing version) * Revive Phoenix 10 Friction (Black Wing version) Trivia * Phoenix's Japanese name, Revive Phoenix, and avatar are based after the mythical Phoenix, a legendary bird made of fire that cyclically regenerates every time it dies. ** When it taps into its dark power, the flames on Phoenix's wings and body turn purple. ** The Bey itself also becomes the Black Wing version. * Revive Phoenix is the fourth beyblade to be based off the Phoenix, the first three being Dranzer from the Original Series, and Burn Fireblaze 135MS & Thief Phoenix E230GCF from the Metal Saga. ** Furthermore, each Phoenix beyblade has a different type: *** Revive Phoenix 10 Friction : Defense-type *** Thief Phoenix E230GCF : Attack-type *** Burn Fireblaze 135MS : Stamina-type *** Dranzer : Balance-type * Revive Phoenix Silver Wing Version was released before the actual Beyblade. * Just like Spryzen Requiem S3 0 Zeta, when you buy the Japanese version, there's a 1 in 72 chances for you to get a special Black recolour. But differing to Spriggan Requiem, Revive Phoenix's Black Version actually appears in the anime. * In the anime, Revive Phoenix possesses '''Dark Power, just like Lightning L-Drago 100HF from the Metal Saga. * In the Turbo anime, Revive Phoenix possesses a yellow Level Chip. References |}